Tropiezos a hurtadillas
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Yukimura no es capaz de guardar sus ganas de luchar en batalla, y más sabiendo si es contra Date Masamune. Sin embargo tiene prohibido ir esta vez debido a que tenía que descansar de la batalla anterior. Decide escabullirse, pero sus intentos se ven sin éxito debido a un 'encuentro' con su ninja. (One-Shot)


Eran tiempos de guerra, pero a Yukimura le habían prohibido partir esta vez, tendría que quedarse descansando de la batalla anterior. Sin embargo, al cachorro de Kai esto no parecía convencerle y cuando cayó la noche se mantuvo despierto para que cuando todos estuviesen dormidos poder marcharse de aquél lugar y alcanzar a sus camaradas que ya habían partido horas antes. Salió de su habitación con pasos muy lentos de tal forma que era muy silencioso, pegado a las paredes iba y agachado para no ser visto. Su plan iba a pedir de boca, cuando algo le hizo caer al suelo y al momento sintió un gran peso sobre él que le mantenía inmovilizado.

-Ay…-se giró como pudo para comprobar que la causa de la caída era Sasuke- ¿Pero qué haces? –Dijo algo molesto y sin entender- Quiero ir a batirme en duelo con Date Masamune, y no me dejas salir… -suspiró esperando la respuesta del ninja-.

-Tanta guerra te está comiendo el cerebro…-sonrió de medio lado y suspiró-. Deberías relajarte un poco y olvidarte por un tiempo de ese tipo~

-¿Y qué? Yo no estoy estresado por la guerra –decía a pesar de estarlo-, además…¡No puedo decepcionar a Oyakata-sama!

Yukimura intentaba una y otra vez del peso de él sin éxito. La presión que su ninja ejercía sobre él lo estaba volviendo un obseso por mejorar en la batalla, aunque saliera bastante herido en alguna de ellas, cosa que Sasuke estaba intentando evitar. Éste no pudo sonreír acompañado de una carcajada.

-Precisamente fue él quien me mandó ir a retenerte, Yukimura… -Suspiró-. Así que tranquilízate un poco, que ya no vas a ir a ninguna parte

-Umpf…Oyakata-sama no diría eso…

De nuevo el cachorro de Kai se revolvió en un intento de soltarse, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le había dicho Sasuke, aunque fuese cierto. El ninja no dudó en darle una colleja, aunque no muy fuerte para no hacerle daño.

-¡No seas tozudo! –Se levantó por fin de él y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse-.

Pero…el joven guerrero aprovechó este momento para correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Maestro!

Sasuke corrió tras él y, claramente, su velocidad ninja era mayor que la de Yukimura, por lo que lo pilló pronto cogiéndolo por el brazo. Yukimura notó aquel tirón, y con esto recordó que Sasuke tenía bastante más velocidad que él, a su desgracia tropezó y cayeron de nuevo ambos al suelo. El ninja cayó sorprendido encima de su amo y estuvo así durante varios segundos, luego se echó hacia un lado y suspiró.

-Ay, maestro…-ladeó la cabeza-.

- ¡Au…! ¡Qué golpe…! –se frotó un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, cual niño, después los abrió y miró a Sasuke-.

Sasuke apoyó una mano en el suelo y la utilizó para impulsarse y así levantarse. Luego agarró a Yukimura y le levantó, sujetándolo por detrás y dejándole los brazos inmovilizados, de esta forma no podría escaparse. El cachorro de Kai estaba a punto de agradecerle la ayuda ofrecida para levantarse, justo antes de que comprobase que no era con buenas intenciones.

-¡Suelta! –decía sin poder soltarse-.

-Tranquilícese, maestro… ¡No monte este escándalo! Ni que le estuviera matando… -suspiró sin dejar de retenerle-.

Y una vez más Yukimura se revolvió durante un rato, sin poder moverse, intentando escurrirse de los brazos de Sasuke, pero como buen ninja que era, conocía hasta cómo sujetar a su 'danna' para que no se escapase. Sasuke no se detuvo apretando sin soltarle ni un momento y, cómo no, suspiró algo cansado de los intentos de Yukimura y sus ansias de pelear.

-Ya no me fío ni de ti, maestro… Sé que huirás.

Tras un largo rato, el pobre dejó de revolverse en los brazos de su ninja, agotado al hacer fuerza y no poder liberarse. Hubo unos incómodos segundos de silencio antes de que Sasuke fuese aflojando poco a poco.

-Prométeme que no te escaparás, sabes que no podrías, soy mucho más rápido que tú.

El joven guerrero asintió jadeando un poco, bastante cansado tras moverse tanto, en verdad era como un niño. Sasuke le apretó por un momento un poco más fuerte y se fue agachando, de modo que Yukimura también lo hiciera, quedándose sentados. De este modo, Sasuke le soltó y le rodeó con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él. Yukimura notó el fuerte apretón y se quejó, quedando algo K.O, mientras su ninja se apoyaba en el suelo con él entre sus brazos. Así se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que ambos estuviesen totalmente calmados. Sasuke fue retirando sus brazos, pero algo se lo impidió; era la mano de Yukimura que tiraba de él.

-Me gustaba que me abraces, Sasuke…Por favor, un rato más, total, a estas horas ya no me da tiempo a ir a ninguna parte.

-Está bien~ -le volvió a abrazar, dejando a su vez que su maestro se sentase en el suelo y él pudiese apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Yukimura-.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y aferró a su maestro hacía sí, dándole un suave beso en el cuello al sonrojo de éste. Yukimura no protestó ni por un momento, en verdad estar de ese modo le hacía sentir bien, el cálido cuerpo de su ninja junto a él le hacía sentir protegido. Con sus brazos se cogió a los de Sasuke con las manos. Poco a poco ambos fueron dejando su cuerpo muerto por una mezcla entre confort, tranquilidad y cansancio, de tal forma que acabaron tumbados sobre el suelo de madera.

El ninja volvió a colocarse encima de su maestro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le besó en los labios mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el cabello. El cachorro de Kai se limitó a corresponder a aquella inolvidable sensación muy sonrojado, rodeando con los brazos la cintura de Sasuke. No lograban decir ni una palabra, solo se oían pequeñas caladas al aire entre cada beso. Aquel lugar estaba oscuro y no había apenas luz natural ya que eran altas horas de la madrugada. Era precisamente ese ambiente el que hizo que poco a poco se fuese incrementando la pasión entre ellos dos.

Pasado ya un buen rato Sasuke detectó pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos, por lo que rápidamente se preparó y se puso en pie, aunque Yukimura fuese más lento y quedase sentado en el suelo, no hubo ningún problema. Oyakata-sama entró por la puerta secundaria.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?

-Ah, Oyakata-sama, el maestro Sanada había intentado escabullirse e ir a la batalla de dentro de unas horas.

-Ya veo… -se cruzó de brazos y asintió levemente con la cabeza-.

-¡Oyakata-sama! ¿Realmente no me dejas ir? ¿Por qué? ¡Déjeme ir!

El gran Tigre de Kai avanzó hacia Yukimura, el cuál ya se había puesto en pie listo para ir a cualquier lado.

-¡IDIOTA! –Oyakata-sama le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a su discípulo, el cuál hizo que rompiese la pared del edificio y quedase a la luz de las estrellas, aunque ya apenas se podían ver debido a la claridad.-

El joven tigre rápidamente se levantó y se puso en guardia, corriendo a propinar un puñetazo a su mayor.

-¡Yukimura!

-¡OYAKATA-SAMA!

-¡YUKIMURA!

Gritaban con cada puñetazo que se daban. Por otro lado, Sasuke se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo. Ladeando la cabeza y entre un suspiro pudo decir "Vais a despertar a todos…"

-¡OOYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!

* * *

La primera mitad del fic está escrito con gran ayuda de Little Fujoshi.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews n.n


End file.
